


《末段爱情》第七十章删减部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 末段爱情
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi
Relationships: ABO - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	《末段爱情》第七十章删减部分

（第七十章）

“韩江阙，”  
文珂感觉自己的心扑通扑通地跳着，自己都还没意识到的时候，他已经悄悄地骑在了韩江阙的身上。  
他低下头，忽然叼住了韩江阙的耳朵，又念了一遍：“小狼。”

文珂这一口咬得并不轻，而且又特别突然。  
“嘶……！”韩江阙不由倒吸了口气，他下意识地捂住耳朵，睁大眼睛看着压在他身上的文珂。

“小狼，我、我好想要你。”  
文珂低低地喘息着，他的手向下，有些急切地解开了韩江阙睡衣的扣子。  
这还是他第一次这么赤裸裸地表达着自己的欲望。  
没有处于发情期的Omega本该是内敛矜持的，但是文珂却发现自己根本按捺不住，他太喜欢这个人了，那种浓烈的欲望逾越了任何性别的界限。  
想要占有韩江阙，以任何他能做到的形式。

韩江阙被这记直球打得有些懵。  
他的眼睛又黑又亮，呼吸声也愈发低沉了，随即却不得不强自按捺着，沙哑着嗓音说：“小珂，你刚怀上，不能进去的。”

“嗯……”  
文珂触碰到韩江阙光滑又轮廓分明的腹部肌肉，指尖像是被一簇火焰点燃了一般。  
韩江阙身上信息素的味道那么醇香，在黑暗中，他的轮廓模糊却又美丽。

文珂强烈地体会到，那种拥抱着自己喜欢的Alpha的感觉。  
那种美好的性感，连声带都因为渴望而激烈地颤抖着：“我想要你。”

他重复了一遍，又吻了一下韩江阙的额头，低声说：“想亲你，想给你口；韩江阙，我想吃了你。”  
韩江阙的身体颤抖了一下，不知是因为被咬得，还是因为文珂这句炙热的爱语给他的冲击，连耳朵都微微红了起来。  
他已经忍不住反手紧紧地搂住了文珂纤细的腰身，但还是有些介意地小声嘀咕着：“可是许嘉乐和付小羽还在。”

“不怕。”  
文珂含糊地说，他一只手伸出被子，摸索着用遥控器把动物世界的背景音调大了一点，一双平时温柔的眼睛很狡猾地弯了起来：“我们悄悄的。”  
他一边这么说着，然后一边解开了自己的睡衣扣子。

韩江阙第一次见到这样的文珂，他有些诧异地吸了口气，他想要翻身，却被文珂毫不客气地压住。  
Omega就这么捧起他的脸，深深地吻了上来。  
韩江阙有些不知所措，可随即却情不自禁微微张开了嘴唇，任由怀中的Omega用唇齿挑逗着他的神经。  
文珂的吻技不算顶好，韩江阙就经验更少。  
两个人亲得笨拙，唾液也黏腻地从唇角流下来，有时候像是要把另个人的嘴巴全部吃进去一样。

文珂喘息着，悄悄伸出手往下，摸索着把韩江阙的睡裤扒拉了下去，然后忽然用力握住了韩江阙腿间已经挺立的巨大部位。

“嗯……”  
韩江阙吃了一惊，漂亮的眼睛都有点睁得圆了。  
但是紧要部位被这么刺激，一时之间没绷住，从喉咙里溢出一声低低的呻吟。

“文珂……你，放、放开一下。”  
韩江阙急促地喘息着道。  
“为什么？”文珂撑起身子，他笑得竟然有点坏心，不等韩江阙回答，就很轻地说：“我不要。”

文珂一边说，一边握着性器从低端往上用力地撸动着，这样的手法在带来过于强烈的刺激同时，痛感也随之而来。  
韩江阙下意识地想要挡住文珂的手，却被文珂毫不客气地反手抓住手腕，一下子死死地按在身体的一侧。

“你不许逃。”  
Omega得意地说，白皙的面孔泛起了酒醉似的红，眼角那点泪痣妩媚得像是湿漉漉的血珠。

韩江阙有点傻了。  
Alpha的体力从来都注定了他们在床上的主动地位，他当然可以选择不被这么丢脸地牵制住手腕，可以轻而易举地把文珂压在身下。  
可是无形的镣铐束缚住了他，让他根本无法抵挡。

他从来没看过这样的文珂——  
主动、又强势，像是长颈鹿突然变成了肉食动物。  
他就这么望着骑在自己身上的Omega，无声地眨了眨眼睛。

Omega光裸着身体的模样，像是大海里跃出来的一条绮丽的鱼，对着月光露出白皙的鱼腹。  
与饱满多肉的臀部相比，文珂的腰是那么纤细，胸口两点娇小的红粒看上去柔软可爱。  
正因为那种近乎脆弱的肢体，一旦联想到那么纤细的身体里已经孕育着两个小生命时，身为Alpha对Omega那种本能的疼爱、怜惜和欲望便糅杂而来——

“小鹿……轻一点。”  
韩江阙只能说。  
他的屈服是心甘情愿的，但也仍然带着一丝丝的委屈。  
S级的Alpha再坚强，那个被攥住的部位也是很金贵的。

“你求我吗？”  
文珂伏下身问。  
韩江阙咬牙忍了忍，还是决定最后抗争一下，不吭声。  
文珂见Alpha不说话，他用一只手捧起韩江阙的脸，一下一下地轻轻啄吻着韩江阙。  
英挺的眉毛，因为欲望而显得更加深沉的眼睛，还有眼角那花瓣一样展开的眼褶——

太美丽了。  
韩江阙是这世界上最美丽的生物，是他情窦初开时的无上幻梦。  
那种感情，使他的心底像是颤栗着，泛起了强烈的施虐的冲动。  
他从来不知道，原来作为Omega也能有这样有攻击性的欲望——  
这种欲望不属于Omega的发情，仅仅属于一个成年的男性动物。

文珂握着Alpha性器的手仍然在上下动作着，吻却克制不住地变得激烈。  
他咬韩江阙漂亮的下巴，然后先是含住Alpha的耳垂，用齿尖粗暴地咬进了那里薄薄的血肉里，用力到甚至尝到了一丝血腥的味道。

“唔……”  
韩江阙疼得发抖，连环着文珂的手臂肌肉都绷紧了。  
Alpha疼起来时的样子格外得迷人，长长的睫毛委屈得扑闪扑闪，漆黑的眼睛里浮起了一丝湿润的水雾。  
空气里漫着汗水和信息素交杂的味道，背景音是电视里有条不紊讲述着长颈鹿交配过程的英文，整个世界除了他们，没有人知道，在小小的客厅里，在一床被子里，一个Alpha被欺负得眼圈都红了。

“韩江阙，”文珂哑声唤道：“我的小狼。”  
他又心疼，却又兴奋，抚摸着韩江阙汗湿的发丝，但是仍然克制不住一会儿亲一会儿咬：“你太好看了。”  
他抚摸着韩江阙的眉毛，喘息着说：“你知道吗，第一次看到你的时候，我整个人都傻了，怎么会有这么好看的人啊，单肩背着书包，衬衫掖进去一半，又酷、又漂亮。我就那么呆呆地看着你，那节课，老师讲的话，我一句也听不进去，满脑子都是你。你知道吗？”

韩江阙本来把脸缩在文珂的怀里，听到这句话时才抬起头看过来。  
他眨了眨眼睛，虽然脸上还残留着因为被咬疼了的神情，但是眼里却流露出了一丝得意：“我知道。”

这下轮到文珂楞了一下。  
“你上课总是偷看我，”韩江阙浅浅地笑了一下：“还用书挡着，以为我不知道。”  
他说到这里，忽然又想起什么了似的，有点耿耿于怀地放低了音调，小声说：“文珂，那时候你什么都听我的，从来不会欺负我。”

文珂低头吻了一下有点委屈的Alpha的嘴唇，故意使坏地说：“傻小狼，因为那时候我还没得到你啊……现在可就不一样了，到手了，可以尽情地欺负了。”  
本来是有点恶劣的调情言语，可是韩江阙听到之后，眼里却忽然泛起了腼腆又开心的光芒——

文珂现在得到他了。  
文珂拥有他了。  
他是这样理解的。  
比起拥有文珂，被拥有这件事，给他带来了更强烈的安全感。

“小鹿。”韩江阙裂开嘴，有点傻气地笑了一下：“你是大魔王小鹿。”  
他把文珂搂在怀里，很温柔地道：“我要钻下去了。”  
“啊？”文珂不解地看着他。  
“我去尝尝你的屁股，”韩江阙悄悄地说：“看看长颈鹿有没有排卵。”


End file.
